Paths Crossed
by loneknight1012
Summary: An x-over between Macross and Tenchi. Find out what heppens when to people drop out of the sky and land in tenchis back yard. An evail presents lurks its way towards earth. may go up in rating for launge later on
1. the beging

This is a story about a couple of siblings from a the Macross get suck into a black hole and end up in the universe of Tenchi. This story was a celebrative effort on both mine and my sisters parts. Hope you find it as fun to read as we did in righting it. And as for flamers bring it on. I will dance with you inside the six sided ring of fire.

I don't own Macross nor do I own Tenchi, but I will use them anyway.

**CHAPTER 1**

Mysteries

As Peter walk towards the mess hall to meet with his sister Sarah for their daily lunching he thought back to his guard duty that he just got off he had come across a strange gravitational force that pulled at his varitech he had all his skill to control it 'What the hell was that thing it? It nearly got me'. Pete was a lieutenant with U.N. Spacy and his sister was the Chief science officer she was his superior, but he never listened. He walk to where his sister was waiting still lost in thought " what's on your mind Pete" she asked. "hum? Nothing big just some weird gravitational field nearly ended it for me"

"really?" taking a big bit out of chicken burger, obviously not listening.

"NO not really." Pete said slapping her back.

"hey I was just being concerned" she says gagging. He had scared the piss out of her.

"Oh yeah it so looked like it" Pete said raising an eye brow

Over the loud speaker come an order for then to report to the bridge "Dr. Squall, and lieutenant Squall please report to the bridge." 

"yeah we'll be there later"

Another voice came over the loud speaker it was the Captain. "Move your asses now!"

He turn to his sister and spoke his famous word " nothing good can come from this"

Sarah retorts " They know us to well"

"I would say so, we better go he'll have are asses if we don't"

With that they both got up and made there way to the bridge. When they arrived they found the Captain in his chair looking over Pete's report about the gravitational field. "Lieutenant Squall is this report true?" the Captain asked wide eyed.

"Yes sir it is"

"Then we have a problem....I can't move this ship unstill I'm sure that there is no risk to it from this gravitational field." "There for sense you know where it is and are one of the few pilots dumb enough to try it again your it and sense your sister is Chief science officer I though you two could fly out there and study it before we move." 

Pete's eyes starts to twitch.

"Sir" he said in protest

"That's an order. Equip you veritech with it super modifications an go when you are ready."

"Sir" they said in unison

"That is all now go!"

"Yes sir."

With a salute they both turned and left the bridge. Entering the corridor out side the bridge they turned and went there separate ways to get ready. Pete want to the hanger and Sarah to the laboratories .

************************************************************************

' This is bullshit, I'm a scientist not a miracle worker. Whoa, I've gotta stop watching movies they're starting to become part of my everyday vocabulary. Hum...what do I need, this doohickey, and that one. God, I don't want to go...this was day off. I bet Peter is loving this, every chance he can get he will fly that damn thing. augh! Alright I'm ready, god I'm hungry can't a girl finish a meal anymore?'

"Dr. Squall?" Someone shouted behind me.

"What? I'm in a hurry here!" I turn around to see Lieutenant Hunt standing behind me with a dozen roses in his arms.

" Um, Sarah where are you going? We had a date tonight. Remember?" He asked.

" Oh shit! I forgot. Sorry, I was just called into duty. Peter and I have to go check some gravitational field that he found earlier. If you want someone to blame you can blame Pete." I really wanted to go tonight, god! Note to self kick Pete in the shin for finding that damn thing.

"It's okay Sarah, maybe next time we both have the night off, which will be never! WE never have the same nights off." He complained.

"I'll just put in for vacation sometime don't worry, Scott. I've got to go you know how impatient Peter is! Bye" I yelled over my shoulder.

*******************************

I arrived at the hanger an begin to prepare a two seated version of my veritech with the super modification. "I real hate when I have to fly her all she does is bitch(mimicking) your going to fast, don't turn so fast. Its was enough to drive a sane man nuts." The crew laugh at this they new Sarah she was a kind person, but could turn into a bitch in a heart beat.

"L.T how many extra clip for your main gun do you want??"

I was about to say just one, but what felt like a cold hand landed on my shoulder and sent shivers down my back. "Todd give me a full load an a few extra better to be safe then sorry." I said with a little fear in my voice

"Sir, a full battle load." he said shocked

"Yea just do it will " Pete yelled walking away

he want to the his locker and got my weapons out of storage for some reason he just couldn't shack this feeling something was going to happen.......something bad and he wanted to be ready. As he return to my plane he saw Sarah waiting. he dragged his weapons bag behind him. Sarah looked at me in surprise. Pete just muttered incoherently about his plane heed bring what he wants, and stuffed his bag into the sub-bay. "Are you ready for this, lets go and get over with" he asked already climbing into the cockpit

"I guess so" Sarah replied

"Well then lets go" he said in his normal smart ass voice. 

while he was making final lunch preparations Sarah asked "is everything alright?"

"I have a bad feeling about this gravitational field." he replied finishing his check list

a sudden silence filled the plane. "Anyways we'll worry about it later. like when we get back" having said that he swallowed hard and hoped that he would not have to eat his own words. The ship was moved into lunch position "I don't think I can ever get use to sitting upside down like this" Sarah said grimacing

"hhahahahahhahaha.......Extend lunch arm" Pete managed to say over his own laughing

"Roger sir, good hunting" said the lunch officer

With that there was a quick movement outward an a loud noise as the clamps released and we rolled out into space. With a couple of quick movement the plan come-up straight and blasted into space. As they approached the last know coordinates of the gravitational field it griped hold of veritech Pete tried switching to guardian mode to stop us but with are forward velocity combined with the gravitational field it was to much "where being sucked in!" Sarah screamed. 

"NO SHIT!!!!" Pete yelled back.

********

There was a bright light as we began to get sucked in, then sound it's self seamed to disappear he new he was screaming in fear, but could not hear himself. Then if that wasn't scary enough all light seamed just to melt away leaving a deep black, a pure black, a black that he have not seen ever. 'I'm passing out this isn't good' with that though out he want the next thing he remembered they where falling towards a plant it seemed familiar, but was somehow different. "Ohhhhhh shit no response from the engines where out of control!!!!" Pete yells. a little shocked at hearing his voice again.

Trying as hard as he could he just couldn't get the engines to restart they kept falling, but he did have control to spoilers and flaps so he could move the plane. He brought the nose up for a standard reentry and kept playing with the engine restart program 'hopefully the internal heat plates where working or it could be a short, hot ride to the surface'. "Hang on Sarah where going in hard....Sarah?, Sarah!, oh shit this isn't good" As they continued their uncontrolled drop towards the surface Pete thought this would be the end of them when the engines suddenly the powered back up with a sudden thrust forward. "Shit!!!! too much power where going to bounce off the atmosphere hopefully this damn thing can transform". With that said I pulled back on the transformation switch marked G the veritech made a horrible noise and started to sake violently "damn it's broken the only thing left to do is to crash land an hope for the best!" 

Pete flipped the switch to the heat shield that covered the cockpit sealed the fuel lines and heat shield the ammo stores. He lowered the blast on his visor in case of the worst he did want to see the front council impale him nor did he want to see his flash burning off if the heat shields failed to work. His mind started to wonder what mite have been would he have gotten married, would he have any children, would the war ever end, Why was his sister chosen she still had much life left to live and didn't need to die like this not here not know, most important thing that want through his mind was would he have ever been truly happy.

************


	2. Gentle Heart

Well here's chapter two. you can't understand one with out two. more character development the story moves along. Chapter three will be up shortly. Input is always welcome as long as it's helpfull.

****

CHAPTER 2

A Gentle Heart

Tenchi stepped from his house on his way to the carrot fields when he was mugged by a shadow from the dark of the still rising sun. "Hello, Tenchi" A seductive voice said almost 

"Hello Ryoco your up bright and early. now get off of me" Tenchi said with a steady voice prying at the now visible form on top of him

"But, Tenchi look at that sun rise is in it beautiful I just wanted to share it with you." Ryoco said almost with a hurt voice.

"Thank you Ryoco it is beautiful, but I really must get to work in the fields I have a lot a weeding to do to day." Tenchi shouted over his shoulder as he walked away with a now quicker step.

'rats he got away again' Ryoco said under her breath I'll get him yet. With that she dematerialized to work and ponder over here next attempt to get Tenchi. Tenchi walking slower now pondering thoughts in his mind 'why must she do that all the time I'm getting really sick of it one of these days she's really going to hurt me.' 

He would have most of the day to ponder this over for he had to finish weeding the carrot garden before dinner. Around noontime sure as the day falls to night Ayeka was coming down the path bringing him lunch. And the other part of his problem he new soundly where he stood with Ryoco, but he was never sure where he stood with Ayeka he thought that she cared deeply for him or maybe she loved him he could never tell. She was after all a princes of Jurai it was probably beneath her to show her feelings, but sometimes certain things would slip out and that would confuse him even more then he was. 

"Hello Areca beautiful day is in it? Ten chi asked off hand.

"Hello lord Ten chi, yes it is a lovely day." She said in her usually cheerful way

"Would you stop calling me that, man I now that I'm the next in line to become Emperor of Jurai, but would just give me a break." Ten chi said pleading

"Now how would it look if a princess of Jurai were caught talking to the next Emperor of Jurai like a common person."

"I am a normal person....ohh never mind will you join me for lunch I'm sure Sasami pack more then enough food for two people." Tenchi asked motioning to the a clear area under a tall tree.

"Yes lord Tenchi I would like that a lot" Ayeka said blushing 

Ayeka realizing that she was indeed blushing tried to hide it, but was unsuccessful in her attempt. Tenchi seeing this started to blush himself then they both realized what was happening the turned from each other and went about eating lunch. After about 20 minuets Ryoco decided to go see Tenchi in the fields when she arrived to see Ayeka and Tenchi eating lunch under a tree. This enraged Ryoco to no end and she decided to interrupt there little picnic no sooner had she said this then she materialized near Tenchi with her arms rapped around him. Ayeka become infuriated ate the site of the demon women molesting a prince of Jurie an the object of her affection. Ayeka shot a dirty look at Ryoco that would have made the virgin Mary feel dirty.

"miss Ryoco why must you all ways paw lord Tenchi like that" Ayeka screamed turning red in the face.

"me paw him like what? Your always bring him is lunch making all sorts of goggle eyes on your way here" Ryoco snapped back.

"Will you two just nock it off! Ryoco there is nothing going on between me and Ayeka, Ayeka there is nothing going between me a Ryoco and for the last time just........ what the hell is that!" Tenchi said trailing off

"What is what lord Tenchi?" ayeka asked looking where Tenchi was looking at where Tenchi starring at.

An air craft was landing, more like crashing to the ground. Within a couple of seconds the air craft had crashed. The two felt the vibration under their feet as they ran towards the airplane.

" I wonder who it could be?" Ryoco yelled from above them. She had taken flight so she couldn't feel the vibrations.

" It doesn't matter who it is, Ryoko. What matters is if they or it is ok." Ayeka yelled back. 

Tenchi drowned out the sounds of the girls bickering. 'Christ they even fight when someone is in trouble' he thought. The vibrations stopped, which made the running for him and Ayeka much easier. As they neared the crash sight they noticed a man wandering around outside the plane. Tenchi stopped when he was close enough to hear what the man was saying.

" God damn peace of shit, can't you take one fucking trip without trying to kill me," he screamed as he kicked the plane. He grabbed his foot and started jumping around in pain.

Then he heard a noise behind him, before Tenchi blinked his eyes once the man had a gun pointing at his forehead.

"Who are you and what do you want," the man said in mono tone.

" Hey hold on a second we just came to see if you were ok," Ryoko said jumping in front of Tenchi.

"Yeah," Ayeka says jumping in front of Ryoko. The two girls began to fight over who was going to save Tenchi this time. 

The man backed off hands in the air saying " Man maybe I'll leave you with these two, they could do worse than I could to you!" The man began to laugh, Tenchi looked at him confused and a little offended.

" Who are you?" Tenchi asked.

" Forgive me for not introducing myself my name is Lieutenant Peter Squall of the space ship Macross, also forgive me for pointing the gun at your head. It's been a stressful day for us." Peter replied.

" My name is Tenchi Masaki. The Cyan colored hair women is Ryoko, and the other lady is Princess Ayeka of Juria, and what do you mean by 'us'?" Tenchi asked.

" Oh shit," Peter yelled running over to the ship. " Sarah? Sarah? Wake up? Sarah we've landed on a planet covered with chocolate and little men running around saying 'eat me, eat me'. Sarah? God she out cold," Peter says not to concerned.

" Who are you talking to?" Tenchi asked.

" My little sister, Sarah. She was flying with me. It looks like she's out cold. Do you have a hospital around here?" Peter asked. Starting to grab thing that he didn't want stolen and then he flung Sarah on to his shoulder. 

" I have something even better," Tenchi says with a smile. " Girls let's go," with that the girls stopped their fighting and they all began to walk back to Tenchis house.


	3. Discoveries

Well here it is. Chapter 3 is up and running. Take it for what it's worth All reviews are welcome. 

CHAPTER 3 

DISCOVERIES

"What is the Macross?" Tenchi asked. They were all sitting having tea in Masaki family dinning room, with the exception of Washu and Sarah.

" The Macross is a battle fortress and the home to many people, that is all I am at liberty to say," Peter replied. The government already decided that Macross Island and all of the inhabitants were dead and he really couldn't trust these people yet, he had just met them 4 hours ago. Just in the middle of his thought the door to Washu's lab opened. Washu came strolling out and took her seat at the table. Everyone was staring at her wondering how everything went with the girl that they hadn't even met yet.

Finally Peter spoke up, " Um...excuse me miss Washu but how is my sister?"

" Sarah? Oh she fine, she just woke up." Washu said taking a gulp of tea. Relief swept the room...for the moment. All of a sudden you could hear screaming and someone running towards them from Washu's lab.

"Oh did I mention that she is extremely pissed off at you" Washu said with a smile!

The door swung open to the lab and their stood Sarah. Tenchi noticed her eyes wondering and adjusting to the light, then finally it came upon it's target. Peter. Yet again before he had time to blink the girl was on top of her brother beating him senseless.

" You son of a bitch. Is this going to happen every time that I get in a veriteck with you. What was the last thing I asked you before we left? Huh? Not to get me hurt, killed, burnt, bruised, scraped, bloody. Look at me I am all but one of them, almost was but I'm not, but by the time I'm done you're going to wish I was. As your superior, I order you to get your ass back to the ship and make an analysis on the damage of the Veriteck. Then report to me and I will use the data bank on my lab top to....(look around the room, Tenchi believes that she just noticing the others in room staring at her)....Where the hell is my LAB TOP?" Sarah yells. A big tear drop forms on tenchis head. Finally Sarah notices all the people in the room. " Oh excuse me. Let me introduce my self, my name is Chief Science officer Sarah Squall from the space ship Macross," Sarah says with a salute.

" Hey Pete, did she say that she was your superior?" Ryoko asked giggling.

Pete just dropped his head and nodded yes not wanting to seem any less of a men in front of the ladies at the table. "well I probably should go see what happen and where the hell we are" Pete said standing to leave

"I already told you. you are on a Japanese island currently at the maski shrine." Tenchi said not looking up

"That just can't be" Pete said coldly 

"and why is that" Ayeka ask even colder

"Because the earth was completely destroyed of life over two years ago" Pete said

With that Pete's whole body seem to become depressed as if he was fighting to hold back some tears. He stood there a few more seconds to compose himself then turn and left. Tenchi turn to Sarah who at this time was quite interested in the furry animal that had come up next to her and ate a carrot.

"umm Miss squall?" Tenchi asked almost scared

"just Sarah is fine" Sarah replied

"Sarah is it true what your brother just said about the earth being no more??" Tenchi said almost scared at what he just said.

"Yes" Sarah stated. Tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"But how can that be where right her on it" screamed Ryoco

"yes how could there be no one left on earth if where her on it" ayeka added

"it is possible" Washu added between gulps of tea

"but how" Tenchi asked calmly

"Sarah tell me I mean us what you last remember" Washu asked the still weeping Sarah

"well Pete had stumbled one to a gravitational field and we where ordered to check it closely. Pete lost control of the veritech the engines staled he tried so hard...."Sarah trailed off as her mind thought to her date she had plan for the night.

"gravitational field hum. if I where you id thank your brother is skills as a pilot parable saved your lives. gravitational field are very dangerous and most things that get sucked get smashed good" Washu said with a type of grin on her face

"Sarah" Tenchi finally breaking the long silence that had followed washu explanations of how they had gotten there.

"Ya" Sarah replied trying to sound happy.

"If you don't mind would you tell us about where your from and about yourselves? We tried to talk to Pete, but he didn't say anything important." Tenchi stated

"Well that's Pete for you. he's been that why for awhile." Sarah said

By this time kiyone and mahosie had come down stairs to welcome the new visitors. They sat at there usually places at the table. mahosie boiling over with emotions and kiyone not as emotional, but no like stone much like her brother, but yet ... different.

"please continue" mahosie said wanting not to miss the story.

"what caused him to become a very quite and lonely person" Tenchi asked

"I since much power in him as well as you" Washu said

"really" Sarah said shocked

"anyway more of the story" ayeka and Reoco squawked

"well he was before the earth was devastated a happy person, but troubled" Sarah said wording it very carefully.

"troubled by what" Kiyone asked intrigued 

"I can't tell you I promised him I would never bring it up" Sarah said sadly

"sense you promised then we shall not push" Ayeka said kindly

"well I have to go work the fields see you all tonight" Tenchi said getting up

"will you be joining us for dinner Sarah?" Sasami asked 

"unless Pete can get it running and find out how to get us home I think so" Sarah said smiling

As Pete sat in his plane going over piece of information he could get trying to figure out what happen and where the hell they where. giving up on that for it hurt to much to think about crunching these types of numbers. he tried to start the engines they turn then stalled.

" come on baby work for daddy" okay nothing happen. Okay lets try this *zap* 'shit that didn't work and it hurt me, bitch. well only one thing left to do and that's turn her over and over and over until some thing happens.' With that it was like he had doomed myself. he pushed the start button one time. one frigg'en time and a huge boom came from the right engine then the left. "are you shitting me??" ' He had blown the converters that started the engines' "she's never going to let me hear the end off this" he said sitting heavy into the back seat to figure out what to do. That when he felt something under my butt break followed closely by a loud crash 'oh no' Pete got up to reveal my sister precious lab top. "Now I'm officially fucked." was all he could say.

************


	4. Understandings

This chapter four of our story. Not much more done to it can't fix stuff if I don't get feedback. more chapters to come.

*******************************************************************

Chapter 4

Understanding

Later on that evening Peter was still out with the ship and everyone else was inside ready to hear about their new friends past, and what happened to the earth.

" Sarah you don't have to tell us if it is a sad memory," Tenchi says trying to reassure her.

" It's ok, Tenchi. I've had almost 2 years to deal with it." Sarah takes a deep breath in and settles back in her seat, everyone's eyes on her." Well about two years ago the earth was in a huge war with pretty much everyone in the universe. Other planets didn't like our democracy, they believed that in order for a planet to run properly you needed a ruler. We didn't believe so. At the time I was just assigned my new position as chief scientist, I was totally overwhelmed. I was only 18 years old and in charge of pretty much every aspect of the ship. Peter was Lieutenant still. We were working the same shift one night because we were leaving the next day to go down to earth to visit our parents and sister. We left around 8 in the morning so we could have the day with them. We arrived on earth at about 10 o'clock and made our way to our home. We spent the whole day with our family, it was great. Then at about 5 o'clock that night we got a wire from the Macross saying that we were to report immediately back to the Macross. We said our good byes and left. That would be the last time we saw our parents and our sister. We got to our ship and went back up to the Macross. Everything was haywire. People were panicking saying that we were in a huge battle and that the enemy was on it's way. Peter and I ran to the bridge to see what was going on. They ordered Peter to get in his Veritech and I had to start analysis on the enemies. Before we new it the enemy had over taken us. We ordered an immediate retreat. As soon as all the veritech were back we made our way from earth, let them have their try. There was nothing left for us to do. The enemy was to powerful, within minutes they used their main weapon. I remember holding my breath as I saw my world disappear before my eyes, my head was full of so many thoughts about my parents, my sister, all my friends, then my mind went on to Peter. Had he made it back to the ship ok. Of course you know the answer to that because he is here with me know. We have been inseparable since, we only have each other now." Sarah had begun to cry at the thought of her families fate." I did everything possible to find their weakness, they were immune to everything." She sobbed.

"It's okay I'm sure that you did your best if they where strong enough to destroy a whole plant then what could you have done or even your brother." Tenchi said in a consoling voice.

Ayeka and the other girls shock there heads in agreement with Tenchi was saying. just then the door opened on there stood kasaheto and, Pete with a look of surprise on his face. kasaheto had gotten the jump on him. 

"Hello grandfather" Tenchi, ayeka, and Reoco all said at once.

"Tenchi! Why didn't you tell me that we had travelers at the house." kasaheto said sharply at Tenchi.

"Well I got busy in the fields and.." Tenchi was cut off suddenly as his grandfather smacked him in the head.

"I found him wondering around in the woods near the shrine and smacked him, but he was able to avoided it"

"barely" Pete added rubbing his still swore calf.

"MY LAPTOP" came a shout from Sarah as she want through his bag.

"oh shit now I'm in for it" He had just gotten that thought out when Sarah jumped up and shot across the room yelling "YOUR GOING TO WISH THAT HE DID HIT YOU AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU" Sarah screamed . Pete saw the attach in time and was able to roll out of the way.

"calm down Sarah I swear I'll get you a better one when we get back to Macross!" he said pleading.

"with out my laptop I cant analysis what happen, and scene I cant do that I cant get us home." Sarah yelled throwing a ruler at him

"Please excuse us" Pete said over his shoulder running out the door with Sarah hot on his heals.

"Come back her you cowered" Sarah yelled rushing out the door.

As the masaki family sat stun at what had just occurred in front of them no one daring to break the silence that had taken them.

"I like them, there funny" Sasami finally breaking the silence.

Everyone began to laugh at that comment and went out to see what had become off the siblings. Kasaheto and Washu hung back.

"so do you think that you can send them back Washu?" kasaheto asked 

"I'm sure I can after all I am the universes greatest scientist.(to puppets appearing on her shoulders) I just need to locate this thing called the Macross and poof there." Washu replied smuggle

"don't be in such a rush to do it make it last awhile before you do find it." kasaheto said

"why is that? I could have them home in the morning." Washu said looking surprised

"in a few weeks thing will happen that will make it clear and my grandson will need all the help he can get." kasaheto said 

With that he left to return to the shrine leaving a very confused Washu to ponder what he had said. Slowly Washu turned letting what just happen sink in and to stair at the excitement taking place out in the front yard. Sarah was chasing Peter all over the place yelling at him.

"comeback here and take it like a man" Sarah was yelling.

"God himself couldn't get me back there!" Pete replied dodging another rock Sarah through

"you have to stop sometime you bastered"Sarah said grinning

"this is true, but it wont be until I'm far away from you" Pete yelled.

After saying this Pete tore ass into the forest with Sarah hot on his tail swearing ungodly words at her brother with every step that she took.

"well this has defiantly been a very interesting day if I say so"Ayeka said leaning on Tenchi.

"and you think we fight to much" Ryoco said grasping the other half

"I guess we should leave the door open for them" Tenchi said 

With that they all turn to go inside for the night, all except Washu she stared transfixed at the point that Pete and Sarah had entered the forest. thought she could no longer see or hear them her thoughts where of them. What could these _strangers _have, that kasaheto would find of any help from them . Washu stood there a few minuets more then turn to leave.

"I have some experiments to run on these two." Washu said walking briskly towards her lab.

Later that night the front door to the maski house slowly opened and Pete slowly stepped through looking quickly about to see if anyone. making his way to the basement that Tenchi had said they could use as a room until they want back home. 

"It'll be hours be for Sarah finds her way out of the woods. he he he."Pete said chuckling to himself.

"Glad to see you made it home in one piece" Washu said 

Washu scaring the hell out of Pete caused him to jump over the couch and land very hard on his back.

"who in the hel....ow its you Washu I thought that it was Sarah" Pete said relaxing

"no I'm not, but I'm afraid I need to run some test on you.!" Washu said smiling

"what kind of test" Pete asked worried. he had heard about her _test _from Tenchi

"oh just the usually blood, sight, urine, and he he he" Washu trailed off into a sinister laugh

"come on Washu I just had a flight test before I left I'm really healthy!" Pete said more worried now then be for 

'weapon anything to defend myself' Pete thought to himself. To late Washu hit him with a bolt of electricity frying Pete. steam and smoke werecoming off Pete's still standing body. Pete fell to one knee then two he looked deep into washu's confused eyes. "That didn't hurt." then fell face first onto the floor.

"hum that usually nocks people out when it hits them never had that happen before" Washu said dragging Pete into her lab.

"ah my head hurts what happen to me?" Pete said coming around "Wait I CAN'T MOVE, WWWWAAAASSSSHHHHUUUUU!!!!!!" Pete said continuing his frantic attempts to escape.

"relax Pete all my experiments where done with you passed out your sister join you about an hour after you got back." Washu said with a smile

"Sarah! where?" Pete asked bracing for an attack completely forgetting to ask what type of experiments

"right beside you to your left" Washu said returning to her screens

"Sarah???? good she's still out a brief reprieve" Pete said letting out half of his breath

"If your nice and relax I'll let you go on your way" Washu said walking towards him

"ya, I'm much more calm now I just want out" Pete said almost pleading

"hum okay." Washu waved her hand an Pete disappeared only to fall onto the table as Tenchi and the gang where having breakfast

There where surprised looks coming from everyone then sasami said something about looking good wearing meso soup, but Pete was uninterested in what was going on he was just about o get up when the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up. 'what is going to happen now' he though when out of nowhere Sarah fell on him.

"there you are you little bastered" Sarah screamed with rage in her eyes

"oh no" Pete said in one deep unbreaking monotone.


End file.
